ONE PEACE
by The Indra
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke telah mati. Namun saat hendak mencapai akhirat, mereka dicegat oleh utusan Tuhan. Mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi tugas untuk mencari harta karun terbesar yang bernama One Piece di dunia lain dengan alasan yang tidak main-main. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, akankah mereka sanggup atau?/ Fanfic pertama, mohon bantuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ONE PIECE By Eiichiro Oda**

 **Dan semua karakter disini saya pinjam dari pemiliknya.**

 **Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke telah mati. Namun saat hendak mencapai akhirat, mereka dicegat oleh utusan Tuhan. Mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi tugas untuk mencari harta karun terbesar yang bernama One Piece di dunia lain dengan alasan yang tidak main-main. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, Akankah mereka sanggup atau?**

 **Rated: T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure, dan Fantasy**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x . . .] [Sasuke x . . .]**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD berantakan mungkin, ide pasaran, AU, OC mungkin, alur berantakan, typo (s), dan lain-lain.**

 **AN: Saya author baru, mohon bimbingannya dari reader dan para senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ONE PEACE By The Indra**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Desa Fuusha-**_

Di sebuah hutan Desa Fuusha.

"OI! NARUTO! SASUKE!" teriak seorang bocah berambut hitam jabrig dengan jahitan di bawah mata kirinya, ia memakai baju berwarna putih dengan gambar jangkar merah dan terdapat tulisan ANCHOR, memakai celana pendek berwarna biru dan sandal jepit. Saat ini, ia tengah berteriak sambil berlari.

"Luffy! Kau lambat sekali tebayyo!" suara cempreng terdengar dari seorang bocah berambut pirang cabrig, ia memakai baju biru pendek dan celana pendek berwarna orange serta sandal yang terkesan seperti ninja namun kebesaran. Kini, ia tengah melompati beberapa pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"APA KATAMU NARUTO SIALAN!" suara yang tak kalah cemprengnya kembali terdengar.

"Hn. Kau memang lambat." Yang satu ini, suaranya datar bak tembok China namun lebih menyakitkan dari suara ejekan cempreng tadi. Bocah ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam model emo menutupi mata kirinya.

"KAU JUGA SAMA SEPERTI NARUTO! SASUKE SIALAN!" marah, jengkel, kesal, itulah yang tengah dinikmati oleh Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy nama panjangnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Kedua temannya dapat dengan mudah meloncati pohon satu ke yang lainnya, sedangkan dirinya? Ia hanya dapat berlari dan berlari.

"SIALAN KALIAN NARUTO! SASUKE! AKU JUGA INGIN BISA MELOMPAT KE POHON!" Luffy tidak henti-hentinya berteriak. Langkah larinya mulai melambat seiring tetesan keringat yang semakin banyak di tubuhnya.

"Hosh. . . hosh. . . hosh. . . aku sudah lelah."

 _Bruk_

Luffy tidak dapat berlari lagi, tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke permukaan tanah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat teman dibelakangnya ambruk pun seketika menghentikan laju lalu melesat dengan cepat menuju Luffy.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Oi Sasuke, sepertinya dia kelelahan." seru Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Luffy yang memprihatinkan.

"Hn. Aku setuju denganmu. Lebih baik kita bawa ke bar Makino-san." Usula Sasuke yang diberi anggukan oleh sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua lalu membawa Luffy pergi keluar hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Makino's Bar-**_

Setelah beberapa menit istirahat di bar, Luffy telah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali. Terlihat tumpukan piring terpangpang jelas di meja depan Luffy. Naruto, hanya tersenyum melihat piring yang bertumpuk itu. Sedangkan Makino hanya tersenyum maklum dibelakang sambil membersihkan gelas yang kotor.

'Selera makannya sama sepertiku dulu, namun lebih kecil dariku kehehehehe.' batin nista Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan Sasuke, ia merasa sudah biasa menghadapi suasana seperti ini.

"Buahh. . . kenyangnya." Ucap Luffy sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit.

"Oi Luffy, kau punya impian?" tanya tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Eh?! Umm, ya aku punya impian." jawab Luffy sambil nyengir.

"Apa impianmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hehehehe. . . AKU INGIN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT DAN MENDAPATKAN HARTA KARUN TERBESAR, ONE PIECE!" teriak Luffy semangat. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Hn. Kau terlalu berisik." ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." lerai Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung menjadi bajak laut bersama dan mendapatkan One Piece?" usul Luffy yang diberi tatapan kaget dari kedua temannya.

"Tidak terima kasih." tolak Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Luffy pun menatap Sasuke kaget sekaligus bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? bukannya kalau kita bergabung maka lebih seru?" ucap Luffy masih menatap Sasuke.

"Bergabung bersamamu hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan." ucap dingin Sasuke. Luffy pun kesal karena perkataan Sasuke benar-benar mengejek dirinya.

"Teme!"

"Sasuke benar, lebih baik kita berpisah saja. Aku ingin mencari petualanganku sendiri." ucap Naruto sambil menerawang ke atas langit-langit bar dengan senyuman.

"Itu berarti kita akan berpisah?" tanya Luffy.

"Bukan kita, lebih tepatnya kami dan kau" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Luffy lagi. Ia memang memiliki otak yang ecek-ecek.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya, Sasuke menghela nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. "Hah. . . maksudku, kau yang akan berpisah. Aku dan Naruto akan bergabung menjadi satu bajak laut." ucap Sasuke.

"APA?! Itu tidak adil tahu!" Luffy berteriak keras sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Lagi pula, apa impian kalian yang sebenarnya?"

"Mencari One Piece." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Impian kalian sama denganku, itu berarti aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian."

"Tidak boleh." tolak Sasuke.

"Boleh!"

"Tidak!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak!"

"BOLEH!"

"TIDAK!"

"BOOOLEEEHH!"

"TIDDDAAAAAK!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA DATTEBAYYO!" teriakan cempreng Naruto berhasil membungkam dua mulut dari temannya. Ia lalu melihat Luffy dan Sasuke bergantian, setelah cukup lama melihat mereka Naruto lalu menghela nafas dalam. "Haaahh. . . baiklah, kau boleh bergabung dengan kami." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Luffy.

"Yosh! Aku yang jadi kaptennya!" teriak semangat Luffy.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak dapat menjadi kapten, Luffy" lagi, lagi, dan lagi Sasuke mengejek Luffy dengan nada datarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG SASUKE TEME?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Naruto melerai kembali kedua sahabatnya, ia lalu melihat Luffy. "Luffy, jika kau bersikeras ingin menjadi kapten sebaiknya kau membuat bajak laut sendiri." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersama kalian dan menjadi kaptennya." Luffy tetap bersikeras ingin menjadi kapten.

"Haahh. . . kalau begitu buatlah sendiri bajak lautmu dan menjadi kapten." ucap Naruto lagi, dirinya kini tengah dimasuki amarah akibat kekeras kepalaan satu temannya.

"Ta-tapi. . . AHHH AKU BINGUNG!" teriak Luffy sambil menarik sisi topi jeraminya ke bawah dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, demi impianku yang ingin menjadi raja bajak laut maka aku akan membuat kru bajak lautku sendiri dan menjadi kaptennya!" ucap Luffy bersemangat, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Luffy.

"Nah begitu. . ."

Makino tiba-tiba datang membawa tiga gelas jus jeruk dan membagikannya ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Luffy.

"Ini untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih Makino-san" ucap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Luffy bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga lalu menengguk habis jus jeruk masing-masing. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar di masing-masing telinga mereka.

 _Kriieet_

Dari balik pintu menampilkan sebuah pria tua berbadan kekar dan berambut putih, memakai setelan jas berwarna putih. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke, dan Luffy.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Setelah jarak sudah dekat, pria tua itu berhenti dan memandang ketiga muka bocah dihadapannya.

"Kakek!" ucap Luffy. "Ada apa kakek kesini?" tanya Luffy menatap bingung kakeknya.

"Luffy. Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di Goa Kingdom." Ucap pria tua tersebut yang diketahui adalah kakeknya Luffy, Monkey D. Garp adalah namanya.

Ucapan dari kakeknya membuat Luffy mau tidak mau terkaget. "Ta-tapi kek! Aku sudah betah di desa ini!" tolak Luffy. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

Garp menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap kedua mata Luffy. "Dengarkan aku Luffy, kau akan lebih aman disana. Mau tidak mau kau harus kesana!"

Setelah ucapannya. Garp pun berbalik badan dan keluar dari bar tersebut. Luffy hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia sedang merenung.

 _Pluk_

Sebuah tangan menggenggam bahu kanannya, ia pun menengok dan melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah Luffy, kau harus menuruti perkataan kakekmu. Kami berdua disini baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah mempunyai teman disini." Luffy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Lagi pula kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti di lautan." kini Sasuke tidak mengejek Luffy lagi, ia berkata bijak untuk memenangkan temannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, Na-Naruto. . ." Luffy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dirinya kini tengah menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, kau kan laki-laki."

"Hiks. . . terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Keesokan Harinya-**_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berdiri di dermaga sambil melihat lautan, bukan lebih tepatnya kapal yang menjauh di lautan. Naruto dan Sasuke menemani kepergian temannya, Luffy.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah kapal yang mengangkut Luffy benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hn. Tetap sama seperti rencana sebelumnya. Sepuluh tahun ke depan kita akan membuat kapal dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia ini" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Yang kita tahu hanya kekuatan di dunia ini berasal dari Akuma no Mi (buah iblis), seseorang yang memakan buah iblis akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan sebagai bayarannya mereka tidak dapat berenang dilaut mana pun. Luffy adalah salah satu pemakan bah iblis, tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi karet. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kekuatan yang berada di dunia ini, mungkin penjelasan Luffy belum mendetail" jelas Naruto.

"Hn. Aku setuju denganmu." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Begini saja, dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan kita fokus untuk membuat sebuah kapal yang besar dan kuat. Karena itu sangat penting untuk perjalanan kita. Karena tidak tahu lokasi yang akurat tentang keberadaan harta karun tersesar, One Piece, kita akan merekrut beberapa anggota, bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

Sasuke pun berfikir tentang usulan sahabatnya. "Itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana pun kita tidak akan bisa menemukan harta karun itu jika hanya dua orang saja"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, angin berhembus kencang membuat surai kedua bocah tersebut berkibar layaknya bendera.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari material untuk membuat kapal, ayo" ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari dermaga menuju hutan untuk mencari kayu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Time Skip 10 Tahun Kemudian-**_

Di dermaga kapal desa Fuusha, terlihat sebuah kapal yang berukuran sangat besar. Kapal tersebut terlihat alami dengan tidak di cat kayunya hanya di pernis saja agar lebih mengkilat, dari bagian depannya terlihat sebuah patung kayu wanita yang sedang berdoa, tiga tiang utama di depan, tengah, dan belakang, lima belas meriam di samping kanan dan kirinya, serta tiga buah meriam di bagian depan. Jika ditotal maka jumlah meriam kapal itu sebanyak 33 buah.

Tidak hanya itu saja, terlihat sebuah bendera hitam berlambang tengkorak dengan di bagian dahinya terdapat sebuah gambar menyerupai pusaran air namun terdapat garis di atas dan bawahnya.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Dua orang terlihat berjalan menuju pinggir kapal tersebut, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat jalan Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Semoga bertahan di lautan sana."

"Yosh! Jangan pantang menyerah!"

Begitulah teriakan para warga yang turut hadir melepas kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini mereka selalu membantu warga desa Fuusha, itulah sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukai mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Kami pamit dulu dattebayo!" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyum lembut tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sasuke lalu mengibarkan layar di ketiga tiang utama, angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat kapal layar itu bergerak ke depan. Kapal Naruto dan Sasuke bergerak cukup cepat meninggalkan desa Fuusha, desa tempat tinggal mereka dulu.

Mulai detik ini, perjalanan panjang Naruto dan Sasuke akan segera dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 **AN:** bagaimana dengan fic pertama saya, menarik? Semoga saja.

Untuk bagaimana bentuk kapal Naruto dan Sasuke, saya mengambil desainnya dari anime Naruto episode 223, disana di perlihatkan kapal yang akan Naruto tumpangi, saya mengambil kapal yang pertama diperlihatkan sekaligus kapal yang bukan Naruto tumpangi.

Untuk besarnya, kapal tersebut memiliki besar hampir setengah dari kapal terbesar di dunia One Piece, Thiller Bark.

Sampai disini dulu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikolom reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto, serta ONE PIECE By Eiichiro Oda. Dan semua karakter disini saya pinjam dari pemiliknya.**

 **Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke telah mati. Namun saat hendak mencapai akhirat, mereka dicegat oleh utusan Tuhan. Mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi tugas untuk mencari harta karun terbesar yang bernama One Piece di dunia lain dengan alasan yang tidak main-main. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, Akankah mereka sanggup atau?**

 **Rated: T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure, dan Fantasy**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x . . .] [Sasuke x . . .]**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD berantakan mungkin, ide pasaran, AU, OC mungkin, alur berantakan, typo (s), dan lain-lain.**

 **AN: Saya author baru, mohon bimbingannya dari reader dan para senpai. Untuk lambang bajak laut Naruto dan Sasuke, lambangnya sama seperti kebanyakan bajak laut, gambar kepala tengkorak namun di dahinya terdapat lambang Konoha.**

 **Balasan Reviews:**

 **Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf jika membalas reviews tidak lewat PM (bagi yang Log-in), alasannya karena saya jarang mengecek fanfiction. Ini juga saya screenshot reviewsnya agar bisa membalas reviews disini, soalnya saya membuat cerita di Microsoft Office Word. Oke kita langsung saja. . .**

 **: kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke apa ya?** Akan terjawab di chapter ini.

 **Razor04: Lanjutt, apakah naruto dan sasuke memakan buah iblis?** Kita lihat aja nanti.

 **The KidSNo OppAi: Apa gak gebesaran vak kapalnya?** Menurutku tidak, karena Naruto dan Sasuke harus mempunyai kapal yang kuat dan tangguh. **Apa kekuatan narusasu buah iblis haki atau masih chakra?** akan terjawab di chapter ini. **Belajar haki sama siapa vak?** Entahlah, masih saya pikirkan. **Lanjut.**

 **yudhabagusdwi: Lanjutkan karyamu author-san, aku penasaran nanti Naruto dan Sasuke memakan buah iblis apa dan jenisnya apa?** Lihat aja chapter ini. **Dan jangan lupa aku jga penasaran dengan anggotanya siapa aja?** Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. **Kalau soal pair biar author yang nentuin aj hehehehhe. DITUNGGU UPDATE SELANJUTNYA DAN SEMANGAT YA Author-san.** Oke.

 **anarchy41: 10 tahun hanya buat kapal?... apa gak kelamaan thor**? Menurutku tidak karena kapalnya besar. **terus anggotanya siapa aja… masa 10 tahun gak dapat anggota.** Ini memang udah alur ceritanya.

 **otaku: untuk chapter ke 2 kapan terbitnya**? Ini udah terbit.

 **Yustinus225: Lanjut.. Bang, nanti Naru dan sasu makan buah iblis ngak?** Kita lihat aja nanti, hehehe. . .

 **Yang mereviews agar lanjut ini udah lanjut dan terima kasih telah mereviews, mem-follows, dan mem-favs fic ini, itu sangat berarti.**

 **Untuk saran dan kritikannya saya terima, mohon maaf bila ada yang nyaranin pair Naruto atau pun Sasuke dari anime lain (selain Naruto dan One Piece), saya tidak akan memasukan karakter dari anime lain. Jadi mohon maaf. Terima kasih juga sudah ngingetin kalau ada typo, saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau memberi tahu jika ada typo di setiap chapternya.**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **ONE PEACE By The Indra**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Women**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

Sebuah kapal besar terlihat melaju cukup cepat di atas permukaan air laut, kapal besar itu membelah setiap ombak yang mengenai bagian depan kapal. Angin laut menggerakkan layar kapal sehingga kapal dapat melaju. Hari ini pun keadaannya cerah, tidak ada gumpalan awan yang terlihat di sepanjang lautan, hanya ada matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Diruang kemudi kapal, terlihat Sasuke tengah memegang kemudi kapal sedangkan Naruto duduk di sebelah saudaranya itu. Ia kini tengah bersantai sambil menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Membukakan mata lalu melirik saudara tidak sedarahnya melalui ujung mata, ia kemudian menatap langit-langit. "Entahlah. Rencana awal, kita akan berlayar menuju suatu pulau yang terdapat kota bernama _**Loguetown.**_ Menurut informasi, Gold Roger sang raja bajak laut sekaligus pemilik One Piece di eksekusi mati disana. Menurutku kita akan dapat informasi yang banyak disana." Ungkap Naruto.

"Hn. Aku setuju denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan anggota selagi berlayar menuju kota itu?" ungkap Sasuke.

"Boleh."

Setelah ucapan Naruto, suasana kini kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara belahan ombak dan beberapa burung yang terlihat terbang di langit.

"Haaah. . ." helaan nafas Naruto. "Kenapa Shinigami-sama memerintahkan kita untuk mencari One Piece? Bukannya ada banyak orang yang cocok disini untuk menerima takdir dari Shinigami-sama." Keluh Naruto dengan muka yang sedikit kesal.

"Hn. Mungkin ini sudah takdir."

"Tapi, aku rindu pada Hinata disana."

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku jugar rindu Sakura. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Shinigami-sama."

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah mereka berdua menjemput ajal, entah kenapa Shinigami malah memberikan tugas kepada mereka untuk mencari One Piece dan menghancurkannya. Shinigami berkata bahwa harta karun yang disebut One Piece itu adalah sesuatu yang akan berakibat sangat buruk pada dunia jika orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab memakainya.

Shinigami memindahkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dunia ini dengan tubuh bocah berumur 6 tahunan. Tapi, kekuatan mereka berdua tidak hilang. Sebut saja ini untuk bekal mereka berdua dalam menempuh misi yang terbilang sangat berat.

Semenjak mereka berdua telah dipindahkan ke dunia ini, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari informasi lebih rinci namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa dunia ini di isi oleh para bajak laut (kaizoku), pemerintah dunia (world govt.), dan angkatan laut (kaigun). Kini, setelah 10 tahun berlalu, mereka berdua telah siap untuk memulai misi.

"Ne, Sasuke? Kenapa kita tidak menjadi angkatan laut saja? Dari pada menjadi bajak laut, itu terkesan seperti kita berada di pihak antagonis." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Jika kita menjadi angkatan laut maka pergerakan kita untuk mencari One Piece akan terhambat karena peraturan dari angkatan laut. Beda halnya menjadi bajak laut, kita dapat bergerak bebas kemana pun."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika kita sudah dikenal dunia maka mau tidak mau kita berurusan dengan angkatan laut."

"Ya aku mengerti itu. Anggap saja itu hanyalah sebuar resiko dan rintangan yang harus kita hadapi bersama."

"Yah. . . mungkin kau benar." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Memang setelah ia pikir-pikir, menjadi kedua-duanya adalah hal yang sama. Menjadi angkatan laut akan menghambat pergerakannya karena peraturan dan perintah, menjadi bajak laut akan menghambat pergerakannya karena terus dikejar oleh angkatan laut, ini tidak ada bedanya. Tapi, mereka berdua harus memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu dari kedua belah pihak itu. dan akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjadi bajak laut, menurut mereka yang ahli dalam hal menyusup dan melarikan diri, bajak laut adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kita perlu menamai bajak laut ini." tutur Naruto.

"Hn. Kau benar juga, apa punya ide?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm. . . bagaimana kalau Konoha no Kaizoku (bajak laut Konoha)?"

"Itu bagus, aku setuju."

"Yosh! Nama bajak laut kita sudah terbentuk, tinggal mencari orang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di setiap posisi." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah membentuk susunan keanggotaan bajak laut mereka, dengan Naruto yang menjadi kaptennya dan Sasuke yang menjadi wakil kaptennya. Alasan Naruto menjadi kapten karena ia adalah mantan dari Nanadaime Hokage (Hokage ke-7), kemampuannya dalam memimpin seseorang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Sasuke menjadi wakil kapten, alasannya sederhana, ia adalah saudara tidak sedarah dari Naruto dan juga otak cerdas nan jenius khas Klan Uchiha yang dapat berfikir secara jernih dan tepat pada waktu bersamaan. Posisi ini sangat cocok untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Naruto, apa kita akan mencari banyak anggota?" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari lautan yang berada di hadapannya.

Sedikit mengalihkan pandangan kepada sang penanya lalu kembali melihat ke depan, ia berfikir jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan. "Hmm. . . entahlah. Kita lihat saja kedepannya, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja. . . tidak tidak, itu terlalu beresiko. Aku akan mencari anggota yang cukup banyak. Bagaimana pun kita tidak dapat berjalan sendiri, harus ada yang menopang kita dari belakang." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu. . . posisi penting yang belum terisi adalah _navigator, koki, dokter,_ dan lainnya. Itu yang harus kita cepat-cepat isi."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka beruda. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Sasuke menyipit pertanda ia melihat sesuatu. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku seperti melihat sebuah pulau. Tunggu dulu, aku akan mengeceknya." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah teleskop yang berada di sampingnya. Ia lalu melihat ke depan dengan teleskopnya.

"Benar. Tidak jauh dari sana, sekitar tiga kilo meter dari sini ada sebuah pulau."

"Baiklah. Ayo segera kesana."

"Hn."

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-Disebuah Pulau Dilautan East Blue-**_

Matahari terus perlahan-lahan naik ke atas menandakan bahwa waktu siang semakin mendekat. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi di sebuah pantai yang memiliki pasir berwarna putih bersih. Terlihat dua remaja laki-laki tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam pulau, dibelakangnya terlihat sebuah kapal yang besar. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang mengakibatkan rambut serta jubah yang dipakai Naruto dan Sasuke berkibar.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di daratan. Pulau ini terlihat cukup besar." Gumam Naruto.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita segera menyusuri pulau ini." ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang langit biru yang indah, tapi lebih indah mata birunya. Cukup lama ia memandang langit sampai akhirnya sebelah alisnya terangkat pertanda ia sedang bingung. "Titik hitam apa itu?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat sebuah titik hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit biru.

Perlahan-lahan titik hitam tersebut semakin membesar-dan membesar sampai akhirnya terlihatlah wujuh titik hitam tersebut. "Hoa, itu orang!" ucap Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun membalikkan badan dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang ke atas langit. Sedikit bingung dan juga penasaran, ia akhirnya mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Sedikit tersentak kaget. "Ada orang jatuh dari langit."

Mengerti akan keadaan, Naruto cekatan dalam mengatasi situasi. Ia lalu membuat single handseal berbentuk plus (+).

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

 _Bofh. . . Bofh. . . Bofh. . . Bofh. . ._

Muncul empat bunshin yang menyerupai Naruto. Mereka lalu melompat dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang terjatuh dari langit itu. Tidak lama kemudian, kembali terlihat titik hitam diatas langit. Sasuke, yang berasal dari klan Uchiha pun telah mengetahui benda ada yang jatuh dari langit, ia lalu melompat dan mengambil benda itu, sebuah pemukul besi berwarna hitam dengan duri-duri besar di seriap sisinya. "Ini senjata." Gumam Sasuke.

 _Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . ._

keempat bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke telah menapaki daratan. Mereka lalu mengerubuni orang yang mereka selamatkan tadi. Seorang wanita dewasa berbadan gendut, memakai topi berwarna putih serta lipstik berwarna merah, ada bintik-bintik di kedua pipinya.

"Oi Sasuke, sepertinya dia pingsan." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tahu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membawa dia ke kapal. Aku agak prihatin dengannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Lakukan saja, aku akan pergi untuk mencari informasi." Setelah ucapannya, ia lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan memasuki pedalaman pulau.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya, Naruto lalu membawa wanita itu dan juga pemukul besi yang ia asumsikan sebagai senjata wanita tersebut dengan bantuan keempat bunshinnya.

"Dia berat sekali, beratnya melebihi Chouji dulu." Gumam Naruto meringis keberatan.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-Dengan Sasuke-**_

Dengan Sasuke, Setelah ia terlibat dalam insiden tadi, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki pulau untuk mencari desa terdekat. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti karena dia melihat sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia pun berjalan kembali memasuki desa tersebut. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang pulau ini dengan cara mengunjungi restoran yang ia temukan. Lima menit mencari, akhirnya dirinya menemukan sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar. Sasuke pun memasuki restoran tersebut lalu memesan makanan.

"Silahkan di nikmati." ucap pemilik restoran sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan yang Sasuke pesan.

"Oh. . . terima kasih paman." ucap Sasuke kemudian mulai melahap makanannya. "Oh ya paman. . . aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Sasuke berucap lagi disela-sela makannya.

"Menanyakan apa anak muda?" tanya pemilik restoran sambil mengelap gelas yang kotor.

"Apa nama desa ini?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Desa ini bernama _**Sugar Village.**_ " jawab pemilik restoran tersebut sambil melihat pelanggan yang sedang makan dengan tenang, Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

" _ **Sugar Village?**_ Kenapa diberi nama seperti itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya sambil menyantap makanannya lagi.

"Itu karena desa ini adalah pembuat gula terbanyak di East Blue, jadi dinamakan Sugar Village." jawab pemilik restoran lagi.

"Hn. . ."

"Tapi. . . beberapa bulan yang lalu sekelompok bandit gunung datang ke desa ini dan mengambil alih semua pabrik gula. Semua warga dipaksa untuk bekerja siang malam dengan upah yang minim." ucap pemilik restoran kembali yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Apa tidak ada yang berani melawan?" tanya Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada, semua warga disini takut. Mereka adalah kelompok bandit gunung yang tidak berbelas kasih, kejam, dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggu mereka." jawab pemilik restoran dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Begitu. . . kenapa kalian tidak panggil angkatan laut saja? Mereka pasti akan membereskan para bandit gunung itu." Sasuke berucap menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan nada santai khas dirinya.

"Itu mustahil, karena semua alat komunikasi disita oleh para bandit gunung dan semua pelabuhan di jaga oleh bandit gunung agar tidak ada seorang pun yang kabur. Oh ya. . . apa kau pendatang dari pulau lain?" jawab dan tanya pemilik restoran.

"Hn. Aku dari desa _ **Fuusha**_ " jawab Sasuke yang membuat pemilik restoran kaget.

"Be-begitu. . . ta-tapi kenapa kau bisa sampai di desa ini? setahuku para bandit gunung itu tidak akan membiarkan orang baru masuk ke pulau." tanya pemilik restoran tergagap.

"Hn. Entahlah, aku menepi di pinggiran pantai, bukan pelabuhan." jawabnya. "Hmm. . . siapa ketua bandit gunung itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia bernama. . . Fuga!"

"Begitu. . . apa para bandit gunung itu memiliki harga di kepalanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. . . ketuanya bernilai 10.000.000 Berry (10 juta Berry) dan rata-rata anak buahnya bernilai 500.000 Berry. Tunggu. . . jangan-jangan!" ucap pemilik restoran kaget terbukti dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Benar, aku akan mengincar mereka." ucap santai Sasuke. 'Lumayan untuk persediaan uang dikapal.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, apa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua? Fuga memiliki seratus anak buah."

"Hn. Itu mudah. Paman, apa kau tahu dimana tempat persembunyian mereka?"

"Kalau soal itu. . . tempat persembunyian mereka berada di pabrik gula pusat desa ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Terima kasih atas makanannya paman, aku pergi dulu." Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang, Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju keluar restoran.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Mengehentikan laju kakinya, ia lalu menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa lagi paman?"

"Jika kau ingin kesana, cobalah ikuti perlombaan adu panco. Kudengar Fuga membuat perlombaan itu dengan hadiah sebuah Akuma no Mi (buah iblis) bagi pemenangnya dan akan menjadi tangan kanannya."

"Hn. Terima kasih atas informasinya paman."

"Sama-sama."

Sasuke lalu keluar dari restroran tersebut.

"Semoga anak muda itu dapat membantu warga pulau ini terbebas dari neraka para bandit gunung."

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-Dengan Naruto-**_

Sebuah kamar didalam kapal, terlihat Naruto sedang merawat seorang wanita gendut yang ia selamatkan tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu menggeliat seperti orang yang hendak sadar. Dan benar saja, Naruto melihat perlahan kedua mata wanita itu mulai terbuka dan dikerjapkan beberapa kali.

"Dimana aku?" gumam wanita itu sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Kau berada dikapalku." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh?! Si-siapa kau?" terlihat wajah siaga dimuka wanita tersebut. "Ugh. . ."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Tenang saja, aku bukan laki-laki yang jahat. Aku tadi melihatmu terjatuh dari atas langit." Tutur Naruto.

"Eh?! Begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Ucap wanita itu sambil sedikit membungkuk. 'Sialan kau mugiwara (topi jerami)! Aku akan membalasmu nanti.' Batinnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentang itu, aku terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang dan akhirnya aku kalah."

"Begitu. Oh ya hampir lupa, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh?! Oh ya. Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Alvida, senang berkenalan denganmu dan sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

"Hm, tidak masalah."

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 **AN:** untuk pakaian Naruto dan Sasuke, saya menyamakan pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang ada di Boruto The Movie. Bedanya hanya terdapat kanji _kapten_ berwarna hitam dibelakang jubah Naruto dan kanji wakil kapten berwarna putih dibelakang jubah Sasuke.

Mohon maaf bila words nya dikit. Maklum author baru.

Sampai disini dulu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikolom reviews.


End file.
